


Ostatnia próba

by dede_fabulous



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, ventôse
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Ostatnia próba Robespierre'a by przekonać Camille'a do zaniechania wydawania "Starego Kordeliera". Sprawa jednak jest bardziej skomplikowana, niż się wydaje.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Ostatnia próba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvaire_nif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/gifts).



> Pisane pod prompta @prouvaire_nif. Trochę inspirowane "Ostatnimi Nocami Ventôse'a" Przynyszewskiej, ale nie do końca.

\- Ale zanim pójdę... zanim pójdę, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że doceniam twoją chęć pomocy, twoje ostrzeżenia. Naprawdę, nie masz pojęcia, ile dla mnie znaczą. 

Robespierre wpatrywał się w niego oczami pełnymi niewyrażonej słowami desperacji. Znów czuł, że wróciła mu gorączka i nie wiedział, ile czasu jeszcze wytrzyma w tej walce na słowa. 

\- To dlaczego w takim razie je całkowicie zbywasz, głupcze?! Co ja mam w takim razie uczynić, by cię przekonać do zaniechania tej farsy?!

Camille przyknął oczy i zwiesił głowę. Po chwili ciągnącej się w nieskończoność puścił klamkę i odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, na którym siedział Maximilien. Ten zaś uznał to w duchu za swoje drobne zwycięstwo i postanowił kontynuować: 

\- Posłuchaj, dopiero co cię ostrzegłem przed twoim prawie pewnym przyszłym losem, przed wyrokiem skazującym. Jeżeli wizja siebie pod ostrzem gilotyny cię wystarczająco nie przekonuje do zmiany stanowiska, to wygląda to niczym dobrowolne pchanie się się na nią. Camille, biedaku mój, co się dzieje?

Nagle Maxime usłyszał dźwięk, który sprawił, że poczuł, jak łamie mu się serce - cichy szloch. Patrzył na przyjaciela przejęty, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa, gdy ten zajmował miejce na krześle przy łóżku, tuż obok niego.

\- Ja... ja już... ja już nie wiem... - Camille nie jąkał się tak okropnie jak teraz od ich wspólnych czasów szkolnych, a do tego dochodził teraz jeszcze płacz. - ...nie wiem... co robić, Maxime. 

Robespierre chwycił go za ramię. 

\- Przecież ci powiedziałem! Musisz zaprzestać wydawania tego twojego "Le Vieux Cordelier" i natychmiast odsunąć się od Dantona i jego kliki! Tylko to może zapewnić ci nadzieję na bezpieczeństwo! 

Desmoulins pokręcił na to gwałtownie głową. 

\- Nie... nie o to... mi... mi chodzi - schował twarz w dłonie. - Ja... ja nie wiem... nie wiem co zrobić ze sobą. 

Robespierre chciał najpierw puścić jego ramię, ale zamiast tego ścisnął je mocniej i przyjrzał się przyjacielowi dokładnie. 

\- O czym teraz mówisz? - spytał wolno, jakby już bojąc się odpowiedzi. 

Nagle Desmoulins zerwał się gwałtownie z krzesła i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę okna, za którym już od dawna lśnił księżyc wraz z konstelacjami gwiazd. Paryż za dnia jest ekscytująco niesamowity, jednak nocą przemienia się w piękną acz niebespieczną bestię. 

Gdy zdołał uspokoić swój głos, Camille wyszeptał: 

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy gilotyna nie byłaby dla mnie faktycznie po prostu najlepszą z opcji. 

Maximilien wziął tak szybki i tak głęboki wdech, że powietrze przeszył syk. Co też ten chłopak wygaduje?, pomyślał. Podniósł się ociężale z łóżka; wciąż głowa nieznośnie pulsowała mu bólem, o wrastającej gorączce już nawet starał się nie myśleć. Wolno skierował się w stronę przyjaciela i stanął tuż za nim, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Mimo że zrobił to delikatnie, Camille i tak wzdrygnął się, przestraszony. Maxime jednak nie zamierzał go puścić. 

\- Dlaczego wygadujesz takie brednie? - spytał już zdenerwowany. - Czemu uważasz, że to mogłaby być najelpsza dla ciebie opcja? Camille, jeżeli coś się dzieje, to mi to po prostu powiedz, bo ja już nie wiem, kiedy ty jedynie odgrywasz znowu jakąś scenę, próbując mnie chyba wygnać z tego świata, a kiedy coś naprawdę się dzieje. 

\- Ja nie... nie... - wziął głęboki wdech, by choć trochę zapanować nad jąkaniem. - Ja nie potrafię nic poży... pożytecznego ze sobą zrobić. Wcześniej? Odpychałeś mnie, cokolwiel robiłem, jak bardzo się starałem zaw... zawsze mnie odpychałeś, nie pozwalałeś mi się zbliżyć. "Dobrze, Camille. Dziękuję, Camille. A teraz idź pisz dalej." Potem trafiłem na Georgesa. Był dokładnym przeciwieństwem ciebie: zawsze się ze mną śmiał, opowiadał żarty, chodziliśmy razem do kawiarni rano a wieczorami - do karczm. Było... zabawnie. Przyjemnie. Następnie nastąpił rok dziewięćdziesiąty trzeci i wszystko powoli zaczęło się rozpadać, z kulminacją wydarzeń na jesieni, gdy poszedłem o krok dalej ze swoim pismem. Och, Maxime, nawet nie wiesz, ile satysfakcji dawało mi pisanie o tobie w tak niepochlebny sposób. Oczywiście wciąż byłem zazdrosny, cholernie zazdrosny i myślałem, że tą zawiścią okrutną uda mi się poprawić stan własnego ducha. Otóż nie, nie udało mi się tego dokonać. Potem zacząłem już mniej skupiać się na tobie, a więcej na samym rządzie... Pisałem to, co Dantom wyryczał. Nie zrozum mnie źle, zgadzam się z nim, tylko że... Nieważne, nie o to mi chodzi. Co chcę powiedzieć to to, że skoro i tak skończę najpewniej na gilotynie, to po co daremnie zużywać energię na zapobieganiu temu? Nic w życiu już nie osiągnę, poza wywołaniem jakiejś sensacji na parę dni, o której i tak ludzie zaraz zapo... zapomną. Po prostu... to po prostu nie ma żadnego sensu. Nie ma powodu, dla którego ten świat chciałby mnie jeszcze w ogóle u siebie trzymać... 

Nie dokończył, gdyż nagle poczuł, jak cudze ręcę wstrząsają całym jego ciałem. 

\- Idioto! - zawołał przerażony Robespierre, szarpiąc go za ramiona. - Durniu nierozsądny! A co z Lucile?! A co małym Horace'em?! Coś ty przed chwilą powiedział?! Że nie masz dla kogo żyć?! 

Camille spuścił głowę. 

\- Żyj dla swojej ukochanej żony, dla Lucile, która, i tylko opatrzność wie jak i dlaczego, jeszcze jakoś z twoimi komediami wytrzymuje! 

Szarpnięcie. 

\- Żyj dla swojego syna, dla Horace'a! Czy naprawdę chcesz go pozbawić ojca?! Jak mu potem Lucile wytłumaczy twój nagły upadek?! Bądź przy nim, nie odbieraj mu siebie! 

Szaprnięcie, sekunda wahania. 

\- Żyj dla mnie, dla swojego przyjaciela, który w przeszłości nie poświęcał ci wystarczająco dużo uwagi, czego bardzo dzisiaj każdego dnia żałuje. Żyj dla mnie, dla swojego towarzysza dziecinnych zabaw ze szkoły, kiedy to nasze życia kręciły się wokół Plutarcha i Owidiusza. Czy pamiętasz w ogóle jeszcze te czasy, Camille? Żyj dla mnie, dla swojego Maxime'a, którego serce by pękło na wieść o twej śmierci.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak sę kiedyś przemogę, to i ten drugi rozdział napiszę.


End file.
